1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular illumination structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular light monitoring apparatus wherein the same is arranged to monitor the functioning of individual light members relative to an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, and particularly truck members, are required to maintain operation of exterior lighting structure. The lighting structure is directed along the vehicular cab as well as a tailoring organization. The instant invention provides for monitoring structure for indicating the effective operation of such lights during use. Prior art light monitoring structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,816 for checking of filaments within individual illumination bulbs.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a retrofit structure arranged for ease of monitoring of illumination members of an associated vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In addition, a variation of this system replaces much of a vehicle's electrical lighting circuits with optical circuits. In this system an optical fibre would transmit light from a single bulb in a driving compartment to the respective exterior lenses such as cab and clearance lights. Benefits of this variation are as follows:
1. The optical circuit would be immensely more reliable and more durable than an electrical system. PA1 2. One light bulb, accessible from the driver's seat, and visible from the driver's seat, would replace as many as twenty exterior light bulbs presently required on tractor, semi-trailer and busses. PA1 3. Use of this system on flammable bulk tanks and explosive transport vehicles would vastly reduce the risk of electrical sparks and heat from bulbs and filaments from causing explosion and fire hazards. PA1 4. Personnel safety would be enhanced by reducing the need or eliminating the need for climbing ladders to replace trailer lights. PA1 5. Fleet safety and repair efficiency would be enhanced because the driver would immediately detect a defective light and be able to change it within minutes instead of running several hundred miles without lights to a repair shop. PA1 6. The optical circuits would be impervious to the weather. This benefit alone would make this idea perfect for boat trailer lights since submergence during loading and unloading would be absolutely harmless to the optical filaments.